one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Draconic Alchemist/Multiversal Tournament
Notice Available as a PDF here . Prologue All through the multiverse, an invite of sorts is sent out. These invites, which take the form of discs, come with a message: "If thou is a worthy fighter, hold this disc high and say that you are ready. You will be sent to a special place, a palace. You will be in a tournament, a multiversal tournament if you will. Fighters from across the multiverse, including you if you agree, will go round after round until either elimination or victory. Each match you win, you can either grant the loser mercy... or death. The winner of the tournament will receive a wish. It can be for anything you want, be it money, power, life, or anything. There is no limit at all. Again, if you wish to join, hold this disc high and say you are ready. You already got lucky for finding this invite, so why waste this glorious opportunity?" At the palace mentioned in the invite, a man in a golden suit of armor sits. "Any second now..." he states. Suddenly, 16 glowing orbs appear in a line in front of the golden man. "Finally! On with the show!" From each orb comes a fighter (using that term loosely in some cases). Some of them take a look at their golden surroundings, while others just look at the golden man. The golden man speaks, "I am the great Overseer! I watch over the multiverse as I please. I have decided to host a tournament, although thou should know that from the invite. Luck, among other things, brought you all here: Magneto, leader of a group of mutants aiming for mutant superiority. M. Bison, a man so dedicated to controlling the world, he made his soul into a weapon. Master Chief, a soldier known for saving the galaxy time and time again. Radec, the 'Hound of Visari'. Smoke, member of the Lin-Kuei clan. Jago, a ninja who was a huge part in saving his earth. The Scout, mercenary hired by R.E.D. Eric Cartman, evidence that I should have watched over what universes I sent my invites to instead of sending them out all willy-nilly. Spike, catcher of monkeys. Sir Daniel Fortesque, protector of Gallowmere. Bayonetta, one of the last Umbra Witches. Millia Rage, the assassin that's just having a bad hair day... OK, that joke was terrible. My bad. Pharah, security chief of Helix Security International. Sparkster, the Rocket Knight. Wonder Woman, warrior from Themyscira. Nariko, holder of the Heavenly Blade. You all will be paired with the best suited opponent, and the two of you will be transported to a location to fight. May the best fighter win!" The fighters are suddenly sent to their 1st round battles. Round 1 Fights: Magneto vs. M. Bison (Marvel vs. Street Fighter) Master Chief vs. Radec (Halo vs. Killzone) Smoke vs. Jago (Mortal Kombat vs. Killer Instinct) The Scout vs. Eric Cartman (Team Fortress vs. South Park) Spike vs. Sir Dan (Ape Escape vs. Medievil) Bayonetta vs. Millia Rage (Titular vs. Guilty Gear) Pharah vs. Sparkster (Overwatch vs. Rocket Knight) Wonder Woman vs. Nariko (DC vs. Heavenly Blade) Round 2 Do not read until after reading round 1! The Great Overseer sits in his throne room. He has a gigantic glass orb hanging in the middle of the room, which is being used to watch the fights. He sees the Wonder Woman vs. Nariko match finish up, and sits up as the final blow of the match is struck, as he knows it will only be a few more seconds until the combatants return. As the glass ball rises back to the roof, the 8 remaining combatants are teleported back. “Welcome back!” The Overseer exclaims, “You have done well. I was not expecting matchups as brut-” “Um, yeah, I have a question, Mr. Golden Fetish,” states The Scout, who gets a dirty look from The Overseer, “You do realise that you kinda sorta threw us into random fights without a proper intro to, well, ANYTHING, right” “Well, I am sorry,” Replies The Overseer, “it’s just that the spectators and I were quite excited to see some good action!” “Wait,” asks Smoke, “Spectators?” “Yes,” The Overseer replies, “These fights are being broadcast all across the multiverse, in various different sorts of media. From telepathic communication, to these things known as ‘TV’ broadcast, there’s even a typed up version in the works, set to release as things like books and on things like this invention called ‘The Internet’.” “So, we’re just pawns in some pieces of media!?” Replies Wonder Woman, about to take action. “Settle down! This falls under fair use rules in this dimension!” “Then who determines these rules?” “The king of this realm. I am not familiar with him, as he cannot be seen by even my powers.” Wonder Woman takes her hand off her sword, knowing there is nothing she can do now, though remains very suspicious. The Overseer finishes, “Alrighty then! Time to get on with round 2!” The fighters are then teleported away to their next battles. The Overseer sighs, “Why didn’t I know that there would be ressentiment? Can’t a demigod just throw a simple tournament!?” Fights: Smoke vs. M. Bison (Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter) Master Chief vs. The Scout (Halo vs. Team Fortress) Sparkster vs. Sir Dan (Rocket Knight vs. Medievil) Wonder Woman vs. Bayonetta (DC vs. Titular) Semifinals Do not read until after reading round 2! Meanwhile, back at the ranch (and by ranch, I, of course, mean shiny, golden palace of immense, interdimensional powers), The Overseer sits, as usual. “Alright, thou has got this,” he speaks to himself, worried because of what happened last time. Four orbs appear. Time for action. “Greetings again, fighters of multiple di-” The sentence is cut short when Bayonetta lunges forward and wraps The Lasso of Truth around the golden suited being. Bayonetta, looking frustrated, starts speaking. “Look, up to this point, I have been relatively fine with these fights. I was accepting the fact that I was here, I thought that you might be a good boy, and I knew that there was nothing I could do but try to win. However, this simple rope changes everything. Now, tell me, do you have malicious intentions with this tournament? I already know the answer, so just-” “No,” replies The Overseer. Bayonetta drops the lasso in shock. This man wasn’t bringing everyone together to fulfill some convoluted evil scheme? “That’s… That’s not possible! You are letting people like me kill in this tournament, but you say that you mean no harm?” “Thou was on to something,” The Overseer states as he loosens himself out of the lasso, “but my intentions are not evil. Greedy, yes, but not evil. This is just another business venture for me.” Sir Dan muffles, “Wait, this is all just a BUSINESS VENTURE?!” “Yes,” The Overseer confirms, just barely understanding what Dan said, “But also my most profitable one yet. I’m already planning another one… with major changes, so that conversations like this won’t happen. It’ll be a win-win situation!” Master Chief clenches a fist. “It’ll be ludicracy! If I win, I will wish for you to never do this kind of thing again!” The four fighters are teleported away for the semifinals. The Overseer picks up the Lasso of Truth. “She must not have realized that Wonder Woman’s powers is what made the lasso work. Oh well, At least I did still answer with honesty.” Fights: Bayonetta vs. Sir Dan (Titular vs. Medievil) Master Chief vs. M. Bison (Halo vs. Street Fighter) Finals/Ending Do not read until after reading the semifinals! M. Bison and Bayonetta are teleported into the Overseer's throne room, per usual. The Overseer smiles (though you can't see it through his helmet), excited for what comes next. "Well done, champions! Now, only one last challenge awaits you before you can claim victory!" M. Bison smirks as his hand is enveloped in Psycho Energy. "so, all I have to do is take out the girl, eh? Looks easy enough." Bayonetta smirks as well. "Well, this game has had some ups and downs, but I think it will be all worth it in the end when I take you out. Pretty or not, don't fu-" "Hold it," the Overseer yells, "Love thine energy, but leave it for the fight that is at hand. You two shall be fighting in this very room, right in front of me. I will give the winner their wish. Now, after these commercials, the final battle shall begin!" FINAL FIGHT/ENDING: Bayonetta vs. M. Bison (Titular vs. Street Fighter) Category:Blog posts